


Gay Little Drabble

by maiamaiden



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kinda i mean it's really short and vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiamaiden/pseuds/maiamaiden
Summary: A short little thingy about Jim comforting Judai I wrote for a writing jam on discord.
Relationships: Jim Crocodile Cook/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 5





	Gay Little Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing jam in a discord server I'm in.  
> The prompt was: Person B holding a sobbing Person A. Person A cries themselves to sleep with their face buried into Person B.

The door shut softly behind Jim as he walked into the dark apartment. Everything was quiet but the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the window in the kitchen. Setting down his keys he felt Karen run by him to the couch. She curled up and tucked her tail under her head, which caused Jim to smile. That didn’t last long however as he suddenly heard another soft sound coming from the bedroom. He couldn’t quite make it out at first but then it hit him that it was the sound of someone crying.

He had been out on an archaeology dig for the past few weeks and Johan was participating in a tournament in Europe so Judai had been left by himself in the apartment. He was fine on his own but Jim imagined it got very lonely, even with Yubel to keep him company. Walking over to the door, Jim slowly pulled it open and saw pretty much what he expected. Judai was curled up on the bed with a pillow over his face, clearly trying to hide himself from his surroundings. Jim walked over to the bed spoke Judai’s name softly so as not to startle him, not sure if the boy had heard him enter the room. Judai didn’t move but mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow as an acknowledgement of Jim’s presence. Jim sat down and moved to put his arm around Judai but before he could Judai swiftly threw the pillow aside and launched himself into Jim’s arms.

“Judai…” Jim looked softly at the top of his head, stroking his hand through Judai’s hair.

Jim wondered what had caused Judai to be in this state but knew that if Judai wanted to he’d tell him later. Right now it was better to leave him be and just make sure he had someone to lean on. Jim could feel Judai’s tears getting his sweater wet but he didn’t mind, as long as Judai had an outlet. He could always throw it in the wash tomorrow anyway.

What felt like hours passed as Judai’s sobs slowed to a stop and eventually Jim realized that Judai’s breathing had evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep. Jim wouldn’t have minded just staying like this, his arms around Judai’s sleeping form and his back against the wall with pillows cushioning himself, but he figured it would be more comfortable for Judai if he set him into the bed. He gently picked Judai up so as not to wake him and set him in the cushioned mattress, pulling the blankets over him and wiping his tear streaks away before readjusting himself into the bed and pulling Judai in, cradling him in his arms and kissing his forehead. Eventually Jim let sleep take him as well and the apartment was quiet once again.


End file.
